


the last trial

by favspacetwink



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Trials, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Overstimulation, Past James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Public Sex, Reluctant Orgasm Coach Takashi Shirogane, Squirting, Sybian, Trans Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, accidental dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: “I still - I don't-” Shiro feels like his brain is broken. “I still don't get why this is necessary.”“All aspects of physical stamina are tested during the trials,” Kolivan replies, standing next to him as both of them watch the screen. “Awakening the blade is only the first step. Your friend is an omega, and all omegas currently serving with the Blades have lasted an hour or more on this device. It is protocol.”





	the last trial

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS. This fic is a continuation of a [thread](https://twitter.com/favspacetwink/status/1091500139460595712) I started on twitter, and it's about five times longer now and hopefully has come to a satisfying conclusion.
> 
> Keith is a trans male in this fic; we've all just discovered he's Galra thanks to the trials, but this is not in the same universe as my other Galra Keith fics where he has a vagina but was raised as a boy. Just something I wanted to acknowledge here because the fic itself doesn't have any discussion about it. Afab language is used throughout.
> 
> Consent regarding the situation on both Shiro and Keith's part is... mutually slightly reluctant. I don't believe it qualifies as dubious consent so I did not tag it as such, but be aware of this before reading! Keith wants to pass the trials and therefore wants to stay on the Sybian, but he does vocalize wanting to stop/get off several times. Neither of them have any prior experience with bdsm. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. [Here](https://twitter.com/favspacetwink/status/1109950320396959744) is a reference for what the... trial... entails.

“I still - I don't-” Shiro feels like his brain is broken. “I still don't get why this is necessary.”

“All aspects of physical stamina are tested during the trials,” Kolivan replies, standing next to him as both of them watch the screen. “Awakening the blade is only the first step. Your friend is an omega, and all omegas currently serving with the Blades have lasted an hour or more on this device. It is protocol.”

Shiro grits his teeth and desperately tries to ignore the hard press of his cock inside his armor. On the screen, Keith is stripped down to his base layer on top and completely naked from the waist down, pale thighs trembling where he's strapped onto what Shiro is  _ sure _ is a torture device, a black saddle suspended far enough above the ground that Keith's toes curl in midair as he writhes, panting.

Shiro feels sick that he's hard at all, but he's been that way since Keith had glared at the masked attendants and said “I'll do it,” sneering as he took off his pants and climbed onto the saddle to sit on the biggest dildo that Shiro had ever seen: long and thick with a bulge at the base that's supposed to mimic a Galran knot.

Keith had winced as he took it inside. It must have been coated with lubricant, because he was able to take it all on one slide down; Shiro couldn't even consider the other explanation, that Keith was wet - soaked - from being around all these powerful Galra, pussy hungry and blood-flushed. Once Keith was fully seated, the masked Blade members had tied his hands behind his back and wrapped a strap around his waist, then disappeared into the shadows for the trial to begin.

It's only been five minutes and Shiro knows he's never going to be the same again. Keith is writhing like he's possessed, the dildo whirring and circling deep inside him as the base of the saddle vibrates against his fat clit, dark red and exposed like a little berry Shiro desperately wants to taste -  _ stop it, Takashi, don't do this to yourself, you're never going to see him like this again- _

Keith screams and his legs quiver as he curls in on himself, hips twitching as gravity holds him in place.

“He's quite a sight,” Kolivan remarks.

Shiro scowls, fingers flexing into fists. “Don't talk about him like that.”

“You… care for him, do you not?”

Before Shiro can figure out how he's supposed to respond to that, Keith shudders, chokes on a sob, then hiccups-

_ “Shiro!” _

Shiro gasps, dick throbbing helplessly. He looks at Kolivan wide-eyed. “I-”

“You cannot enter the room,” Kolivan says. “However, you may speak to him.”

He hands Shiro a microphone and arches an eyebrow, turning back to the screen without another word.

Shiro gulps. He's having trouble remembering how to speak, all of his blood suddenly between his legs. He's trying to keep his eyes off of Keith, or at least on his face, but his gaze keeps getting drawn to where Keith's split open around the knotted dildo, plump labia so dark they’re almost purple. God, he can't talk to Keith while he's like this...

Keith cries out, and Shiro can see his abs contract where his top has ridden up. “Shiro! Shiro,  _ please-” _

He cuts off with a scream and Shiro knows he's coming - there's no mistaking the gorgeous look of agony on his face for anything else. Shiro feels so sick for getting off on this.

The dull background whirr of the machine gets louder and Keith's head falls back as clear liquid squirts from his cunt, spraying over the saddle and dripping down onto the floor as he screams again. Shiro bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

When whoever's controlling the machine gives Keith a little bit of a break by turning it back down, Shiro finally gives in and speaks. “Keith.”

Keith blinks his pretty eyes open, lashes wet with tears, and looks around the room frantically. “Shiro?”

“I'm here, Keith,” Shiro says into the microphone. “They won't let me come in, but I can talk to you.”

Keith whimpers and squeezes his thighs around the machine; Shiro might be seeing things, but he swears there's a bulge in Keith's belly from the fake cock inside him.

“Is it - is it almost over? I c-can't take much more.”

Shiro looks over at Kolivan, who shows him the timer: 8 minutes have elapsed. 52 left, if Keith wants to pass the trials.

“Not... not quite, buddy,” Shiro tries. “But you can - you don't have to do this, Keith-”

“N-no, I need to,” Keith whines. “But I c-can't - I can't - how long has it been?”

The machine gets louder and Keith yelps, arms straining against the ropes tying them behind his back.

Shiro steels himself. “Almost ten minutes. You're doing great.”

“Ten minutes?! I -  _ ah _ \- I've already come three times!”

_ “Jesus,” _ Shiro breathes. Shit, did he say that out loud? Hopefully Keith won't remember, in the grand scheme of things. “Are you  _ sure _ you don't want to stop?”

“N-no, I have to - oh, god - I have to pass the - oh fuck-”

“Breathe, Keith,” Shiro says reflexively, his instinct to comfort Keith kicking in over everything else. “It's okay. You're doing great.”

“Don't leave me,” Keith whimpers, hips rocking to grind his clit down against the saddle seemingly against his will.  _ “Please _ , Shiro.”

_ Fuck. _ How many times has Shiro  _ prayed  _ that Keith would moan his name like that? This is so fucked up.

“I won't,” he promises, watching as Keith squeezes his eyes shut and curls in on himself again. “I'm right here.”

“Please,” Keith begs, squirming. The base of the toy is vibrating so hard that his clit is blurring; Shiro can’t even imagine how it feels inside. “Please, I can’t-”

“Shh, Keith, it’s okay,” Shiro tries to soothe him. “You can do it.”

Keith sobs at his words, nipples straining against the thin fabric of his undershirt. “Oh  _ god _ , I’m gonna - fuck - not again-”

“What do you need from me, baby?” Shiro murmurs.

He doesn’t realize what slipped out until Keith’s eyes blow wide.  _ “Shiro.” _

Shiro hears Kolivan snort next to him, but he can’t look away from the picture Keith makes on the screen. He frantically tries to backtrack. “Keith, I-”

“Just tell me I-” Keith’s voice is going hoarse- “oh god, Shiro, I’m - fuuuuuck-”

Shiro is left speechless as Keith rocks his hips up, pussy bulging around the knot inside, before sitting back down on it as he squirts hard, the vibrations from the machine spraying his slick everywhere and drenching his thighs. He’s so fucking gorgeous Shiro almost crushes the microphone in his Galra hand as Keith’s mouth drops open and his whole body starts to shake.

“I can’t stop, I -  _ nnnh- _ ”

Keith cuts off with a scream and his back arches violently as the toy kicks up, sending him tumbling headlong into another orgasm.

Shiro feels sick with how hot it is. How hot  _ Keith _ is.

“That’s it, Keith, you’re doing so well,” he whispers into the microphone, voice threatening to break.

“Mmmnnn,” Keith groans, squirt dripping from the saddle and splattering loudly on the floor. “Sh-Shiro...”

He sounds out of his mind. Shiro glances at the timer again - 11 minutes down.

“Just a little longer, Keith. You can do it.”

“Shiro…” Keith’s thighs tremble. “I  _ n-need  _ to pass the Trials.”

Shiro winces. It’s going to be a long 49 minutes. “I know, buddy. We’ll get you there.”

“Promise you w-won’t let me stop,” Keith whispers, so quiet Shiro would’ve missed it had the audio not been magnified and piped into the control room. His voice is barely louder than the vibrations of the machine. “’Cause I - I wanna - but I  _ can’t,  _ Shiro, please don’t let me,  _ ah –  _ Shiro,  _ please-” _

That is… a  _ lot  _ to ask. Shiro almost says as much out loud.

But he would go to the end of the universe and back for Keith, and he knows Keith doesn’t ask for help unless he really,  _ really  _ needs it. It’s not Keith’s fault that Shiro’s in love with him and is having trouble wrapping his head around this. He’s just… he’s just a boy sitting on a sex machine asking his best friend to help him stay there.

Shiro just hopes their friendship isn’t irreparably changed by this. 

He swallows. “Alright, Keith.”

Keith whimpers in relief, even as he grinds his hips down on the machine. Not for the first time, Shiro wishes he knew going into this about Keith’s secret knife and suspicions about his heritage. For fuck’s sake, he came here thinking he’d be having some kind of diplomatic meeting for an hour  _ at most _ , and now here he is hours later watching the man he’s in love with come his brains out in front of a bunch of masked strangers after physically fighting said strangers until he couldn’t stand up.

Christ.

“But we’re gonna talk about this afterward, okay? No more secrets.”

“Okay,” Keith half-moans, sounding miserable. He sniffles; Shiro is horrified to see a few  _ tears _ run down Keith’s cheeks before he can blink them away. 

“Keith-”

“Please don’t,” Keith cuts him off, blinking furiously. The machine gets louder and he yelps, back contorting as more tears escape. “Oh god - no, no, not again-”

“It’s okay,” Shiro tries to soothe him. “I think it’s easier if you don’t fight it.”

Keith clenches his teeth, whole body tense as a bowstring, then lets out what can only be described as a growl. It makes Shiro’s skin break out in goosebumps; next to him, a low noise rumbles from Kolivan’s chest, and a few other Galra in the room make similar sounds. 

It reminds Shiro that he’s not the only one seeing Keith like this, and a fierce wave of undeserved possessiveness overtakes him. He wants to shield Keith from their eyes, questionable Galra mating call be damned. 

“You’re fighting it, baby, come on, relax,” he says before he can stop himself. 

As Shiro’s brain catches up to what his mouth blurted out - for the  _ second fucking time now  _ \- Keith’s mouth goes slack and his chest starts to heave. “Oh -  _ oh-” _

Fuck, is Keith actually listening to him? Shiro’s dick twitches as Keith’s back arches further and he starts to whimper on every short, shallow exhale. 

This time, the only way Shiro can tell Keith’s coming is by the dirty squelch of his cunt squirting in pulses around the fake Galra cock. He doesn’t scream or moan, just keeps taking those shallow breaths and whimpering quietly, eyes crossing as puddles grow on the floor beneath him.

“Look at that,” one of the masked Blade members murmurs quietly. 

Shiro realizes his mouth is gaping open and quickly shuts it, feeling ashamed. It’s just… it’s so unexpectedly hot, Keith going absolutely stupid like this -  something not even the dirtiest parts of his brain could have ever imagined. 

“Good job, Keith,” he rasps eventually, wondering if his guilt is audible. Keith shudders and his abs tremble as he groans loudly. “That’s 17 minutes down.”

“Fuck,” Keith mutters when he gets his breath back. He squirms, clearly trying to find a position he can hold that doesn’t press his clit directly against the saddle. 

“You’re gonna make it,” Shiro encourages him. 

Kolivan snorts; Shiro glares sharply over at him.

_ “Ungh,”  _ Keith moans. Shiro can tell when the circular motions of the dildo change because suddenly Keith’s hips jolt and grind, body stuck on that fat knot. “Unh, god, it’s so deep… it  _ hurts…” _

Fear grips Shiro, horrible and sudden. “Keith… this isn’t, like. This isn’t your first time, is it?” Barely a second elapses before he adds, “Wait, nevermind, you don’t have to answer that, I don’t know what I was-”

“No, it’s not my - first time,” Keith grits out, thighs straining as he tries to hold himself off the saddle. He’s not very successful. 

“That’s… good,” Shiro says slowly. Is it? It is. He doesn’t feel as relieved as he thinks he probably should, thanks to the jealousy that’s suddenly eating away at his stomach. “I mean, I think. Hopefully. Sorry, it sounds weird-”

“No, I get it,” says Keith. He bites his lip, then laughs so suddenly that Shiro jumps a little. “H-Hey, you said no - no secrets, right?”

He sounds hysterical. Shiro swallows nervously. “Right...”

Keith laughs again, the sound edging into a moan at the end. “You’ll n-never guess who it was.”

“Who what -  _ oh.”  _

The jealous feelings intensify so much Shiro’s surprised he doesn’t get an ulcer on the spot. He can’t think of many things he’d rather talk about  _ less  _ than the person who took Keith’s virginity, but if it will help pass the time and keep Keith calm, then it’s worth it. Keith takes priority over Shiro’s own feelings - he always has.

“How in the world am I supposed to guess that?” 

Keith snorts. “You’ll get - it eventually. We h-have time.” His face falls a little and he bites his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he rocks on the machine. “Ohhh.”

He’s so beautiful that Shiro immediately forgets what he’s supposed to be focusing on. “God, Keith...”

_ “Nnnh,”  _ Keith groans. “Ah,  _ ah-” _

“Shit, sorry,” Shiro stammers. His mind slams back into focus and he scrambles for a name, any name. The first one he lands on is- “Was it Lance?”

That’s enough to snap Keith out of his haze of pleasure.  _ “What?  _ No!”

Shiro bursts out laughing at the indignant look on Keith’s face. 

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Shiro,” Keith hisses.

“I’m just trying to list people I know,” Shiro defends himself. “What about Hunk?”

“No.” Keith shakes his head, although he sounds less upset about that guess than the first one.

“Okay.... um…” Shiro’s brain really isn’t working well to begin with and the mechanical hum in the background isn’t helping. Keith lets a little moan escape and squirms, thighs hugging the sides of the saddle. “Wait, do I even know them? Was it someone at the Garrison?”

“You know - who they are,” Keith gasps. He shuts his eyes and bites his lower lip.  _ “Gnnnh.” _

Shiro tries to remember who Keith got along with back at the Garrison. It should be easy - it’s a much shorter list than who he  _ didn’t  _ get along with. Oh, god, was it- “It wasn’t Matt, was it?”

Keith laughs but doesn’t open his eyes. “No.”

It doesn’t take very long for Shiro to run through the list of cadets Keith was friendly with. Keith denies all of them, his body starting to rock helplessly even though he winces with every grind forward. 

“Well, you said I would never guess, and it looks like you’re right,” Shiro says, glancing at the clock and noting that they’ve managed to chew up a few orgasm-free minutes. 23 down, 37 to go. Keith’s brows furrow. “Look, unless it was like - a professor, or something, in which case we need to be having an entirely different discussion, I’ve gone through all the cadets you got along with, and-”

Keith laughs, throwing his head back. “Who says - we got along?”

Shiro tilts his head in contemplation, jealousy still burning fierce and hot in his belly, and tries to think.

In the ensuing seconds of silence, Keith starts to whimper again. Kolivan turns to his second-in-command and murmurs, “He’s faring better than I expected.”

The masked Galra scoffs. “Yes, with the smallest phallus we have.”

“It is not my desire to  _ maim  _ an omega of childbearing age, Antok,” Kolivan replies. 

Shiro’s eyebrows feel like they fly off his face.

“Shiro?” Keith whines, his voice small. “Are you still there?”

Fuck, Keith can’t see him. Shiro almost forgot - all Keith has is his voice. He fumbles quickly with the microphone. “Sorry, Keith, I’m here.”

Keith breathes a sigh of relief, but his face is still pinched. “Good. I - I think m’gonna c-come again.”

“It’s okay,” Shiro soothes him. He’s become numb to the constricting pain of his armor trapping his blood-heavy cock between his legs, but a fresh ache builds there at Keith’s words. “I’ll keep guessing afterward, I promise. I’m just stumped.”

Keith’s laugh is pained. “Okay. I -  _ aaahhh-”  _

At the renewed buzz, Shiro looks around and wonders which of these masked figures has control of the machine’s settings. He feels a terrible, guilty twinge of heat in his dick when he wonders what it might be like to control it himself, then immediately shuts down that train of thought. 

“Shiro - help,  _ please,  _ I don’t - I c-can’t-”

“I know, sweetheart, shhh,” Shiro murmurs. “You can, I promise. You’re almost halfway there. You’re doing so good.”

Keith  _ sobs  _ and curls forward at his words. “Oh fuck - god - fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck-” _

He sounds like he’s doing porn; the most agonizing part is that it’s effortless, that this is what Keith must sound like whenever he’s overwhelmed. Shiro bites his lip  _ hard  _ as he watches Keith tip over the edge again, screaming himself hoarse as he strains at his bonds and writhes on the saddle.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro notices that Kolivan is looking at him strangely. He wonders if these Galra can read minds; if his thoughts are projecting to everyone in the room, he’s going to find the nearest exit and eject himself into the middle of the dueling black holes that surround the base.

_ “Shiro!” _

Shiro startles so hard he almost drops the microphone. Can  _ Keith  _ read his mind too?

He focuses back on his best friend and realizes - no, Keith isn’t yelling because he can read his mind, he’s calling out Shiro’s name because he’s still coming.

Shiro feels a little light-headed.

“Good job, Keith.” He licks his lips, but his mouth is so dry that it barely helps. “Just - just like that.”

Kolivan makes a noise that could either be a growl or a laugh.

“Unh,” Keith grunts, wincing for a few seconds as his thighs tighten on the saddle. “Ow,  _ fuck.” _

Shiro winces too, in sympathy. “Hurts?”

“Yeah.” 

Keith tries to rise off the machine as much as he can, just like after his last orgasm. His legs are shaking, his black base layer a little darker in all the places it’s starting to soak through with sweat. His clit is so swollen that Shiro aches just looking at it, puffy folds dark red and irritated from the vibrations.

He can’t do anything to help Keith feel better physically… but maybe he can go back to distracting him. Shiro takes a deep breath. “Keith.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m gonna go back to guessing.”

Keith cracks a smile. “Go for it.”

_ Who says we got along?  _

“You’re sure it wasn’t Lance?”

“Oh, for -  _ no,  _ it wasn’t Lance,” Keith groans. “He wasn’t even - on my radar.”

Shiro arches an eyebrow. Then who  _ was -  _ oh… no way…

“You’re kidding me,” he mutters into the microphone. “James Griffin?”

Keith laughs and bites his lip.

He doesn’t say no. 

Griffin?  _ Really?  _ Shiro’s never hated that smug little prick more.  _ “Keith.  _ He was awful to you!”

“Things - calmed down - after you left for Kerberos,” Keith explains, gingerly settling back down onto the saddle. “There was still - tension, but it was - different.”

Shiro scowls, even though he knows Keith can’t see him. 

“And anyway, it was - just once,” Keith adds.

“Was it okay? Did he hurt you?” 

Keith shakes his head. “He was… sweet. It was,  _ mmnn,  _ it was weird.”

God, the bar must have been so low. Shiro scoffs, but says, “As long as he was good to you, that’s what matters.”

Keith’s breath hitches and his eyes open wide for a few seconds as the machine changes its motions inside him. A tortured moan tears from his throat and echoes around the control room. Shiro’s tenuous grasp on his sanity gets weaker.

“He - he d-didn’t last very long but -  _ ohhh,  _ but he ate me out after....”

Shiro’s mouth drops open. The same alien sex machine that’s wrecking Keith’s pussy is also wrecking his brain-to-mouth filter; Shiro’s never been more simultaneously jealous and turned on. 

“Did he make you come?” he asks, voice low.

Keith moans and squirms, pressing his clit down against the saddle.  _ “Yes.” _

Shiro wonders if Keith is thinking about it right now, if it’s getting him close again. He feels like he’s going to burst into flames. 

“But,” Keith continues, “I -  _ ah -  _ ruined it-”

He cuts himself off with a gasp, sinking his teeth into his lower lip hard enough that it turns white. 

“How?” Shiro asks. Keith shakes his head; he looks like he’s going to cry again. “What do you mean, Keith?”

“Don’t,” Keith stammers, “just - f-forget it.”

At this point Shiro is genuinely concerned. “Keith.”

“I can’t…”

Keith’s shoulders start to shake and Shiro realizes that he  _ is  _ crying again. His whole body aches with the urge to comfort him - what did James  _ say  _ to Keith to make him think he ruined anything? 

“Keith. You know you can tell me any-”

_ “Mmmngh-”  _ The machine turns up, the loudest Shiro’s heard it so far, and Keith  _ sobs,  _ gasping for air- “I said your name!”

Shiro feels his breath catch. “What?”

Keith’s chest is heaving, tears streaming down his face as the machine continues its relentless work. “I -  _ fuck,  _ fuck, when he made me come I - I said your name - he was so mad-”

_ Oh. _

“Oh my god.” 

“I wanted it - to be you,” Keith is sobbing, bordering on hysterical, “I’m s-sorry, I’m so sorry, Shiro, p-please don’t hate me-”

Shiro, in disbelief, croaks out “I could never” - but Keith doesn’t hear him, crying gutturally through clenched teeth as he soaks the floor again.

“Keith, baby,” Shiro breathes, helpless as he watches him come.

God, he’s torn - does he tell Keith how he feels? Just because Keith wanted him at one point doesn’t necessarily mean he still does, and Shiro feels guilty asking him any more questions when he’s like this, vulnerable and under extreme stress, already having unwillingly spilled one secret. On the other hand, if Keith  _ does  _ still have feelings for him - Shiro tries to ignore the way that makes his heart feel like it’s going to beat out of his chest - then Keith is going to suffer even more than he  _ has  _ to for the next thirty minutes if Shiro doesn’t say  _ something.  _

Fuck.

Coming down from his orgasm, Keith looks  _ devastated _ , whole body wracked with sobs as he shakes. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Shiro says quickly. “Shh, it’s okay.”

“No it’s n-not,” Keith wails. Tears are streaming down his face. 

Shit. Keith has already laid himself bare, dignity completely stripped away; Shiro can’t stomach the thought of asking him if he still has feelings for him. Can’t put Keith in that position.

It’s time for Shiro to meet Keith halfway.

“Keith, I - I feel the same.”

Keith gasps, then hiccups. It’s a strange sound with the vibrations still coursing through him. “Wh-what?”

“I mean - not about the whole first time thing, but-” Shiro stammers. God, why is this so hard? “I want to be with you. I’ve wanted to for… a while, now.”

Keith’s face morphs into the most beautiful expression of hope Shiro has ever seen. It gives Shiro hope, too.

“How long?” Keith rasps.

Shiro sighs. He has nothing left to lose, now. “A month into Kerberos. I… realized I didn’t miss anyone else like I missed you.” Keith makes a soft noise. “But, Keith - this is a terrible time to be talking about this, we should-”

The vibrations stop completely.

Shiro cuts himself off, his voice suddenly deafening in the void left by the machine’s constant hum. Keith relaxes immediately like a puppet with its strings cut, his eyes shining as he breathes steady.

“Oh, thank god - is it over?”

Shiro glances uneasily at the clock. 30 minutes exactly. “Um…”

“You are halfway done with the trial, little one,” Kolivan says, taking the microphone from Shiro. Keith’s eyes widen. “Thirty more minutes and you will become eligible for training with the Blade of Marmora.”

Keith squirms on the machine; without the background noise of vibrations, Shiro can hear the wet sound his pussy makes where it’s swallowing up the fake knotted cock. He digs his nails into the palm of his hand until it hurts.

“Why did it stop?” Keith asks, his voice hoarse.

Kolivan chuckles. “Do you want more?”

_ “No,”  _ Keith says quickly. 

“We always suspend the vibrations for five minutes in the middle of this trial,” Kolivan explains. That sounds good, Shiro thinks. Five minutes of relief for Keith, then he’ll only have 25 to power through. “It allows time for full sensation to return to the clitoris.”

Keith’s mouth drops open. Shiro’s brain spills out his ears. 

“Before we implemented the break, omegas would go numb during the trial, which made passing it much too easy,” Kolivan continues, matter-of-fact. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispers, “Shiro, I’m scared.”

“It’s gonna be okay,” Shiro says, trying to sound more confident than he feels. “I’m here, Keith, whatever you need.”

Keith whines and tries to rise off of the dildo; he’s weak, though, and he can’t seem to make it past the knot. “I need - need to stop-”

“Anything besides that,” Shiro adds. “You made me promise, remember?”

“Hhnnn,” Keith groans, settling back onto the saddle with a wet slap.  _ “Fuck.” _

“After this I’m gonna take good care of you,” Shiro promises, desperate to relieve the disappointed look on Keith’s face. “We’ll - we’ll get you cleaned up, you can get some sleep, and then - maybe then we can talk about, you know. Us.”

That makes Keith crack a little smile as he struggles to lift off the dildo again.  _ “Shiro.” _

“What?”

“That kind of sweet shit - that’s exactly why,  _ ah _ , I wanted you to - be my first.”

Shiro has to hang his head as a flare of renewed arousal burns through him. “Keith, we should-”

“You would’ve taken - such good care of me,” Keith breathes, legs giving out once more. Shiro wishes he would stop trying to climb off - all it does is make it worse and tire him out. “I know it.”

“I would’ve done my best,” Shiro admits.

Keith moans and lifts his hips up, sweat dripping down the line of his neck. “Tell me.”

_ “Keith.”  _ Shiro glances over in horror at Kolivan, who merely raises an eyebrow at him. “We haven’t even - talked about any of this, I can’t just-”

“Please,” Keith whines.

God, Shiro can’t deny him anything. He doesn’t want Keith to feel any worse about this than he already does. 

“Well… I can at least say I probably would’ve lasted longer than James Griffin,” Shiro offers, earning a soft laugh from Keith as he falls back down onto the saddle. 

Even saying that makes his voice shake. How is he supposed to talk Keith through this? For that matter, how is he supposed to look Keith in the eye ever again, if _ this  _ is their first time?

Keith moans quietly the next time he rises up, and Shiro realizes with despair that Keith is starting to fuck himself on the fake cock. He wonders if Keith even realizes he’s doing it. 

“I would’ve treated you right,” is the next thing to come out of Shiro’s mouth, completely unbidden. “Taken my time undressing you. I would’ve gone slow.”

Keith grunts and rocks down on the dildo, rolling his hips savagely.  _ Fuck,  _ he looks so good taking dick. Shiro can’t stand it. 

“More,” Keith whispers. “Please, Shiro.”

“Shh, baby.” Shiro’s genuinely concerned he might come completely untouched inside his armor by the end of this. 

_ “Please.” _

Shiro takes a deep breath. “I would’ve used my fingers first.”

Keith moans and circles his hips, shifting the cock inside him with an obscenely wet sound. “Yes…”

“Played with you ‘til you were all wet,” Shiro says slowly. He closes his eyes. “Then... when you were soaked for me I would’ve put two inside. Made sure you were ready while I kissed you all over.”

“Oh god,” Keith cries. “You - you wouldn’t need to do anything - god, I would’ve been  _ dripping  _ for you, Shiro, m’always wet around you - all the time-”

_ “Keith.” _

Keith is whining, riding the machine like he’s getting paid for it, thighs shining with sweat and slick. His hair is plastered to his face in damp streaks, some sticking up all around his head in sweaty tufts, and his lips are swollen from how much he’s been biting them. 

Shiro can barely breathe. “I would’ve made sure you came at least once before I fucked you.”

_ “Fuuck,”  _ Keith moans.

“I’m serious,” Shiro presses. “With my fingers, or - or with my mouth, doesn’t matter, would’ve made you feel so good.”

“Yesss,” Keith gasps, thighs trembling with the strain of fucking himself on the dildo. “Want that s-so bad, oh my god-”

“Me too, sweetheart. Want you on me.”

He can’t take his eyes off Keith’s clit, chubby and prominent just above where his body’s split open. God, he wants it in his mouth. 

Keith makes a desperate sound. “Please -  _ please,  _ Shiro, I need - I need-”

“What do you need, Keith?” Shiro murmurs. “Gonna give it to you.”

“I n-need to stop,” Keith gasps, slamming his hips down over and over. “Or else m’gonna -  _ unnh -  _ I’m gonna come again,  _ please,  _ I need to stop-”

Shiro grits his teeth. “You don’t have to stop. You can come again, it’s okay. I - I want you to.”

“Y-you do?”

“Yeah, Keith,” Shiro coaxes him. “You have to keep going, baby, you’re doing so well. Want you to come for me.”

“Oh god - Shiro, fuck, yes, yes yes  _ yes _ -”

Seeing Keith come without being vibrated to within an inch of his life is, somehow, even  _ hotter  _ to Shiro. He doesn’t look like he’s in pain this time, his mouth slack with pleasure as the motions of his body go shaky; Shiro can see the way his cunt flutters around its intrusion, squirting weakly in two small spurts as he groans. It’s easy to imagine Keith coming like that on his cock, and Shiro can’t look away.

“Good, Keith, that’s so good,” Shiro breathes, completely transfixed by the soft moan Keith lets out in response.

It’s beautiful -  _ he’s  _ beautiful - and for a second Shiro almost forgets where they are.

That’s when the vibrations start back up. 

_ “Fuck!”  _ Keith shrieks, immediately curling in on himself. “No, please, no more!”

The machine only gets louder, and Shiro can only watch uselessly as Keith strains hard at his bonds, all his muscles standing out in sharp definition as he struggles to escape. Some of the Galra in the control room rumble out low growls at the sight; Shiro clenches his hands into fists and tries to stay as calm as he can.

Keith throws his head back and wails, eyes shut tight. “No no no, no more - nnngh,  _ no more _ -”

His scream when he comes, so soon after his last orgasm, is so loud that half the people in the control room cover their ears, Shiro included. He squirts like a fountain this time, the vibrating knot forcing it out of him, provoking a few more growls from the Galra surrounding Shiro. It’s agonizing to watch. 

It gets worse when Keith starts to recover and blinks his eyes open.

They’re yellow. 

Next to Shiro, Kolivan audibly  _ gasps.  _ Antok snarls, a tense and unmistakable sound. A few of the masked Galra make similar noises and have to leave the room. 

“Oh my god,” Shiro breathes.

“Wh-what is it?” Keith stammers, his voice weak. “Shiro, what’s wrong?”

He looks around with those Galra eyes, pupils black vertical slits, his gaze terrified. His mouth is hanging open, and - fuck - his teeth have gotten sharper too.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Shiro tries to soothe him. He’ll tell Keith later, once Keith is back in his right mind, but at the moment it would cause more stress than it’s worth. “Two-thirds of the way there, huh?”

Keith swallows and nods, his eyelids fluttering. “Mhmm.”

As Shiro coaches him through the next ten minutes, Keith’s answers start to get shorter and shorter, and he stops struggling so hard to get off the machine. His eyes - which Shiro did not expect to find so strikingly beautiful like this - start to cross and stay that way, and drool starts to run down his chin.

He looks… really,  _ really  _ out of it, although he still snaps sharply back into reality every time he comes, guttural noises tearing from deep in his throat as the machine’s relentless stimulation forces orgasm after orgasm out of him. Shiro feels like he’s stuck in the fucking twilight zone, like he’s never known anything but this and won’t know anything else ever again.

All he can offer is, “You’re doing great, Keith.”

“M’good?” Keith mumbles, head lolling to the side.

“So good, sweetheart,” Shiro assures him.

When Keith stops squirting around the 50 minute mark and starts to spend more time with his eyes closed than open, Shiro turns to Kolivan with concern and covers the microphone. “What happens if he gets too dehydrated?”

Kolivan, who doesn’t take his eyes off the screen as Keith shakes through another full-body orgasm, just says, “Knowledge or death.”

Shiro scowls at him, heartbeat picking up with worry. Keith moans weakly and starts to slump to the side.

“Keith, baby, sit up straight,” he encourages him. “That’s it, that’s perfect. Just hold on for a few more minutes, okay?”

“Shirooo,” Keith whines. 

“Just like that, stay just like that.” Shiro covers the microphone again. “Is there anywhere I can help him recover from this? He’s going to need water, and rest-”

“Yes, we do have a recovery room,” Kolivan says. “Traditionally the omega is cared for by the Blades as a collective after this trial, but-” 

“No,” Shiro snarls before he can stop himself.

Kolivan’s lip curls in amusement. “But because we value the Voltron paladins as potential allies, especially given one of them is about to qualify for our ranks, you may tend to him yourself.”

“Thank you.”

Keith’s been quiet during their exchange - too quiet. Shiro glances back at the screen; his eyes are closed, body gently rocked by the circular motions of the fake knotted cock, and he’s drooling all over the saddle. 

“Keith, sweetheart, stay with me,” he urges. “Open your eyes.”

Keith opens his eyes and oh, fuck, he’s  _ gone.  _ “Mmmnn.”

“Just a little longer,” Shiro promises. He can’t figure out whether he’s more trying to reassure Keith or himself. “Just a little longer.”

Keith starts to cry when there’s one minute left. 

“You’re almost there, Keith, hold on,” Shiro says, swallowing down his nausea. 

Keith slumps to the side again, seemingly encouraged when an inch of the dildo slides out of him. He starts to move purposefully, trying to get off the saddle horizontally instead of lifting himself up.

“No no no, baby, just stay on there for a few more seconds.” Shiro feels sick saying that. 

“But I’m g-gonna - come again,” Keith groans, his voice shot. “Don’t wanna.”

He squirms further off the saddle, tipping it precariously to the side, and Shiro did  _ not  _ just sit through a full hour of this -  _ Keith  _ did not just sit through a full hour of this - only for Keith to sabotage himself at the last minute.

“I want you to,” he says, before Keith can move any further. Keith pauses. Shiro has never hated himself more. “Want you to come one more time for me, can you do that, sweetheart?”

For a few seconds he’s not sure if Keith heard him, or if he still understands English. Then, Keith nods, and sits back fully on the saddle with a hoarse groan.

“Good boy,” Shiro praises him, staring at the clock. 30 seconds to go. “Just one more time and then you’ll be done, how does that sound?”

Keith nods, blinking desperately. He clutches the saddle between his slim thighs and Shiro wonders not for the first time how he was able to fit that much fake Galra cock inside him.

20 seconds left.

“Shiro - Sh-Shiro…”

“That’s it, Keith.”

Keith looks like he’s going to pass out. “I’m… I’m....”

10 seconds left. Shiro takes his helmet off and moves close to the door. The last thing he says before handing the microphone to Kolivan is, “It’s gonna be okay, sweetheart, I’m on my way.”

Keith shudders, sobs with what sounds like relief, then starts to moan. The clock expires and Shiro sprints out the door as he hears Keith tip over the edge, familiar screams echoing in the hallway.

xx

The recovery room is warmer than Shiro expected it to be, both temperature-wise and decor-wise. He’d expected something more sterile.

The bed is soft, built into the floor and piled high with clean white sheets and pillows. It feels almost like a nest as he lays Keith down on it, fresh out of the shower and toweled-off.

Shiro himself is also fresh out of the shower - there’s no way Keith could have stood for more than a second, much less cleaned himself - but he’d gotten in with his under-armor on, so after he lays Keith down, he strips the wet layers off himself and lays them out to dry. Shiro wraps himself in one of the spare sheets then lays down next to Keith, pulling him close.

Keith squirms, curling into Shiro but spreading his legs apart. “Hurts.”

“Where does it hurt?” Shiro asks. 

He hopes it’s not Keith’s stomach; he’d had Keith down two bottles of electrolyte solution in a row before getting in the shower, but maybe that had been too much too fast.

“My - my clit,” Keith stammers, his face bright red.

Shiro also feels himself blush. “I can check and see if they have ice anywhere.”

He makes to get up, but Keith wraps his arms around him and holds on tight. “Don’t go!”

“Keith, I’m not-”

_ “Please.” _

Keith sounds terrified. Shiro wonders if he’s still in some kind of weird headspace from the past hour. “Okay, okay, I won’t go.”

He looks around for something they can use for an ice pack that’s within reach. Then, he has a realization that makes his face burn even hotter. “I, um. My arm has a cooling function. But-”

“Yes, please,” Keith says immediately.

And that’s how Shiro ends up with his hand cupping Keith’s pussy, swollen and so hot it almost burns his metal hand to touch it. Keith sighs in relief and cuddles closer, completely beyond shame and oblivious to the way Shiro must be blushing to the tips of his ears.

“We haven’t even kissed yet,” Shiro can’t help but stammer into Keith’s hair. 

Keith laughs weakly, which brings some measure of relief. “You’re the one who said we should get some sleep before anything else.”

_ “Oh,  _ I - I didn’t mean we should right now,” Shiro says quickly. 

Keith does need to sleep. And then they need to talk - about each other, and about what just happened, what Keith just went through. Shiro needs to make sure Keith’s going to be okay.  _ Then,  _ they can think about kissing.

He tells Keith as much.

“M’kay,” Keith mumbles. 

His breathing starts to change mere seconds later, becoming deeper and more even, and he starts to go lax in Shiro’s arms. Shiro does allow himself to kiss the top of Keith’s head, incredibly grateful that Keith feels safe with him.

Shiro himself probably won’t be able to fall asleep for a while -  _ definitely  _ won’t, now that he’s got Keith’s slippery-warm cunt pressed against his palm - but knowing Keith is comfortable and relaxed goes a long way toward soothing him. 

Keith is okay; everything else is secondary. He presses another kiss to Keith’s hair and pulls him closer, trying to fight a smile as he tentatively allows himself to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/favspacetwink)! :)


End file.
